Muggle Month!
by FoxfaceWeasley
Summary: Hogwarts students are forced into taking a months worth of muggle lessons. When George and Alicia's time-tables match completely, they spend more time together than normal. And a plan is hatched to hook them up.  *Title is temporary. Suggest a better one!
1. Chapter 1

Muggle Month.

**So, I was derping about in French class today, as you do, having finished my test early, and I was hit with an idea. Hogwarts students. Doing muggle school lessons. For a month. And it sounds random, but I swear down it makes sense. Kind of… Well, tell me if it makes sense? Its George/Alicia based, thanks to a new-found obsession. Well… I'll see you at the bottom! ;D**

George Weasley sat at the Gryffindor table, leaning on his hand and being completely tired. Oliver had been training them like mental the past few weeks, and he had been up ACTUALLY doing homework last night until early that morning. Love had that effect on people. It made the mind do mysterious things…

Alicia Spinnet was sat just opposite George, her head resting on her arms. She was absolutely shattered, having been up until all hours playing, and thrashing, Katie at chess. She didn't even like chess that much, but Katie wanted to get better. What better way to get better at a game you suck at than to play someone with three times more experience than you? That was sarcasm.

The hall fell deadly silent and Professor Dumbledore got up to speak. Every single head turned to look up at the headmaster, and he cleared his throat.

"Good Evening, all of you. If I could have your attention for just a few moments, it would be appreciated. The Ministry of Magic has-," Dumbledore began, but a loud groan rippled through the hall at the mention of the Ministry. "As I was saying, the Ministry has said that in order to prepare you for later life and the skills you may need to prepare you in order to blend in with muggles, a month of muggle lessons will be undertaken by all students in years five and up. Professor McGonagall will explain more to you about it." He went to sit back down and McGonagall came and took his place.

"Thank you, Professor. Now, about this "muggle month". You will all have to endure a month's worth of lessons which would commonly be taught to muggles. These include English, Maths, Science, German, French, Spanish, Geography and History, Art, Physical Education and a lot more. You will receive your time-tables after dinner, and you are to attend ALL of the classes. No questions, no protests. Twenty points will be deducted for every lesson you skip. You will NOT have to wear robes for the lessons, but your school shirts, ties skirts or trousers and cardigans or jumpers are to be worn. Thank you," Professor McGonagall said, turning around and sitting back in her seat.

Dinner was soon over and McGonagall walked over to the Gryffindor table, clutching a pile of pieces of paper. She handed one to each student, and walked off muttering to herself about the ridiculousness of the idea. George turned to Alicia with a grin, and she gave him one back.

"As much fun as this was, I'm going back up to the common room. I've got a boatload of homework to be getting on with. Coming?" she said, picking her bag up and putting it on her shoulder. He nodded, doing the same and walking towards the end of the table. They had just got out of the door when he pulled the bag off her shoulder, still walking as though nothing had happened. She stopped, staring at him with her eyebrows raised and crossing her arms across her chest.

"D'you mind?" she said, giggling.

"What?" he asked, turning around to face her, carrying her bag on his right shoulder, his own on his left.

"You've got my bag, you little git!" she laughed, walking up to him and trying to grab it off his arm. He only tightened his grip on it, chuckling to himself. She raised her eyebrows challengingly and grabbed his wrists, holding them above his head.

"Can I have my bag back? Like, NOW?" she asked sweetly, not loosening her grip.

"No," he answered simply. She rolled her eyes, pulling his arms down and wrestling him to the floor. He struggled against her surprising strength, and reversed the roles so he was pinning her down instead.

She squirmed free and ran up to the common room, hiding behind the couch. It was shockingly empty for a Friday night, considering usually people would be sitting and getting homework done, to avoid having to do it at the last minute. The only people in there were Fred, Lee and Katie, all sitting by the fire playing exploding snap. George walked through the portrait hole and threw both bags onto the floor. Alicia peeked over the top of the couch and ran out to attack. She grabbed his wrists again, holding them down by his side and grinning.

"Problem, George?" she said sweetly, an evil gleam in her eye. He mock-glared up at her, taking the opportunity to look up into her deep blue eyes. She smirked, dragging him down onto the floor. He managed to flip her over with his knees, so that she was on the floor and he was leaning over her. She laughed, allowing him to hold her arms at her waist, until he accidentally pokes a weak spot in her hip. She burst into fits of giggles as his hand stayed just under her hip-bone, the most ticklish spot on her entire body.

"OI! I'm ticklish there!" she managed to say between giggles, squirming desperately trying to get away from his hand. He considered this a challenge.

"Ooh, where?" he asked, grinning. He brushed the exact same spot a few times, before she pulled one hand free and slapped his arm. It came as such a shock that he released her, and she stood up in ninja-mode.

"If you two are QUITE finished," Lee joked, turning around and rolling his eyes. "We're kinda playing here. If you're gonna be having a wrestling match, then go somewhere else."

"Yeah, honestly guys… It's cute that you're MADLY in love with each-other and all that, but PLEASE don't flaunt that in front of three of Hogwarts' singles, alright?" Katie finished, leaning forward in the chair and looking over.

"Oh. We do apologise. We'll go snog somewhere else. C'mon 'licia," George said sarcastically, dragging her towards the staircase to the Boys staircase. Fred groaned, Lee slapped his head and Katie laughed.

"I was joking, Fred… And Katie, as for your earlier comment, get a boyfriend if you're that lonely," George grinned. Lee's eyes lit up and he turned to face her, but she didn't pick the hint up.

"Oh, sure. I'll just ask Lee or Fred out riiiight here. Hey Lee! Be my boyfriend? Kay-thanks-bye!" she rolled her eyes. Lee's eyes were still brighter than the stars, even if she had been joking.

"W-well… I'll just be off to uh… I'll be off to bed, then," Lee said hoarsely, running up the staircase and blushing like mad.

"What the hell was that about?" Katie asked Fred when the door had slammed.

"You have NO idea, do you?" Fred laughed, looking over at his twin. George shook his head frantically, while the girls wore equally confused expressions.

"Calm your snails. We're not telling you," Fred laughed. Alicia shrugged and walked up to her dorm, shortly followed by Katie. Fred and George were left alone, and Fred saw his chance.

"That was uh… Quite a show you and 'licia had going on. You looked like you could've snogged her face off there and then!" Fred said, his eyes shining.

"Oh, shut up Fred. We were just play-fighting,"

"Play FLIRTING more like! Well, I'm off to bed. Come up when fire-crotch over here has calmed down," Fred grinned, walking up the stairs, leaving George alone.

"Shut up, Fred…" he sighed.

**I know that THIS wasn't much to do with the whole muggle thing, but it'll get better! And there MIGHT be some romance along the way. Depending on how many reviews I get. That will also determine whether or not I even continue this. Like I said, it was a random idea from no-where, and I'd love to see where I'm gonna go with this... Review? Thank you! ;3 x**


	2. Chapter 2

**It's been a while! Well, I've been busy with Netball, and Dance Challenge, and School, and well, you get the picture. But now, I'M BACK! And baby, I'm writing chapters and stuff;)  
>So, here we go. Skipping the weekend, and going straight to Monday, just to avoid any confusion. ;3<br>Thanks to my one reviewer. Really, if you're reading, feel free to drop me a line to tell me how it's going. Please?;3  
><strong>  
>Everyone was surpringly excited about their new timetables. They liked the idea of Double Maths with McGonagall much more than Potions with Professor Snape. Angelina was more than happy to give it a go, and was awake, showered, dressed and ready by half past seven. Katie was bouncing around the room with excitement, and had been ready for an hour by the time Alicia finally got up.<br>"Oh, how nice of you to grace us with your prescence!" Katie grinned, loosening her tie. Alicia rolled over onto her back, shielding her eyes from the bright light.  
>"How very funny of you, Katie. What time is it?" Alicia asked, propping herself up on her elbows and squinting over at Angelina, who was currently brushing her hair. For the seventh time. That hour.<br>"Quarter to eight. And if you don't get a shift on, you're going to miss breakfast. So might I suggest that you hurry up?"

Hearing the time, Alicia scrambled out of bed and changed into her uniform; a black skirt (which, really, was supposed to be knee-length, but she had it a LOT shorter than that...), a white, three-quarter length sleeved blouse, her Gryffindor tie and black tights. She lightly curled her hair, slung her bag over her shoulder and slipped into her school shoes, and she was ready. The three girls walked down to breakfast, and weren't surprised to see the boys hadn't made an appearance yet.

"So, Alicia. What's the deal with you and George?" Katie asked nonchalantly, poking at a slice of toast with a fork. Alicia's head snapped up, and she soon realised what her friend had said. With a sigh, she slumped her head back down and looked down at her lap.  
>"Nothing, Katie. You saw us on Friday... Wrestling match, as usual. Joked about us getting together, as usual. Friendzoned. As usual..." Alicia sighed, poking a strand of hair behind her ear. Katie sympathetically put an arm around Alicia's shoulders and squeezed her gently..<p>

"Oh. Well, listen to me, Licia. If he can't see that you're smart, funny, pretty, sweet and ridiculously adorable, then he needs help, doesn't he? Ange, tell her," Katie sighed, turning to face their other friend, who was staring longingly at the doorway.  
>"Oh, huh? What was that? Sorry, I was... I was somewhere else... Uh, what was that? Oh, yeah. I've seen the way he watches you, Ali. Even when you walk out of a room, he'll stare at that spot for a few minutes. When you leave a jumper or a blanket downstairs, he'll take it and hold it for a while, just because it smells like you, or just because it's yours. Trust me, he lo-o-o-oves you," Angelina said, turning back around to face the other two, grinning. Alicia sat there, dumbfounded. There was a part of her that thought Angelina was lying, just to make her feel better. But then there was a part of her that hoped to Mars and back that it was true.<p>

Just as she was about to speak again, she was stopped by two hands covering her eyes. She immediately knew who's they were, and she made no attempt to hit him away.  
>"Guess who?" he asked.<br>"Malfoy? I thought I said we were keeping it a secret!" she giggled. His hands immediately pulled back, and he stood there, looking almost hurt.  
>"Y-you? And M-M-Malfoy? What? Alicia, what is... I can't... When, what, HUH?" George said loudly, standing behind her. Katie, Angelina and Alicia all burst into fits of giggles, knowing it was a joke.<br>"Calm yourself, George. I was kidding. Like I'd ever go out with him..." Alicia laughed at the prospect. George immediately seemed to calm down, and his expression became more relaxed.

"You EVER scare the living daylights out of me again, Spinnet, and I swear to Merlin that you'll..." George began, taking the seat next to her.  
>"Aw, getting jealous?" Katie grinned, standing up and grabbing her bag from under the table. George shot her a disapproving look, which only made the young Gryffindor giggle again. "I was joking, Georgie. As if I needed to ask," she winked. Fred smirked, Angelina giggled, Lee didn't seem to notice what was going on and Alicia nearly choked on her pumpkin juice. George rolled his eyes.<br>"Where you off to, Bell?" he asked, prodding a piece of bacon with a fork.  
>"If you MUST know, George, I'm off to find Roger Davies. He said he'd help me out with something," she said happily, turning around and walking off, leaving the others only to their imaginations of what "something" was. <strong>(AN: You can take guesses if you like, in the reviews. I might make the best one into what happens. Nothing dirty or explicit...)**

The bell rang for the end of breakfast, and it suddenly kicked in that they weren't off to Charms class.  
>"What've we got, Fred?" Alicia asked.<br>"PE, I think. Why can't you use your own timetable?" George responded almost instantly, not giving Fred a chance to answer.  
>"I left it on my bed, and I can't be bothered to go get it. And when you've got two boys with their timetables, who needs one, right?"<p>

The small group of friends all made their way to the respective changing rooms, which were usually only used for Quidditch practice. It turned out that the girls were on Netball and Rounders, while the boys were on Rugby and Cricket. When everyone was changed into a polo-shirt with their house badge imprinted on the chest, shorts and trainers, the two groups assembled outside seperately.  
>"Right, ladies, over here! Netball. Fairly simple muggle sport, really. Aim of the game is to get the ball from one end of the court to the other, shoot in the nets, and if you've payed attention and done it right, score. You can't move with the ball, you can't knock the ball out of their hands, you can't run into someone to get the ball, you have to stay a metre away from the person with the ball, and you can't just hand the ball to another player. Once a team has scored, the ball goes back to the middle and the game resumes. Three seconds with the ball is all you are allowed. Any longer, or if you break any of the rules mentioned above, and the ball goes to the other team. Any questions? No? Good," Madam Hooch explained quickly, and sent out four bags, which were full of position bibs which corresponded to the house colours.<p>

"Fight over the positions. Goal Keeper, one of the two players who defend the goals, only allowed in the defensive third, including the semi-circle. Goal Defense, the other defender, allowed in the centre and defensive third, including the semi-circle. Wing Attack and Defense, allowed in the centre third, and the attacking slash defensive third, depending on the position, not allowed in the semi-circle. You're smart enough to figure that out, though. Centre, allowed in all three thirds, usually quite an energetic player, requires a lot of moving, but cannot go in the semi-circle, which will now be known as the "D" or the shooting D. Goal Attack, allowed in the centre third and the D, one of the two shooters. Goal Shooter, allowed in the attacking, or shooting, third, the other shooter. Got it? You have five minutes."

Angelina's arm was quick in retracting the Centre position bib. Katie's was just as fast, and she managed to swipe Goal Attack before anyone noticed. Alicia's hand gripped around Goal Shooter, but someone else had gone for it too. She followed the arm upwards and was greeted by the face of Laura McJefferson, a girl in her year, who Alicia couldn't stand.  
>"Piss off, Jefferson. You've got more of a defensive build, anyway. Or a wing. From what I've heard, they're pretty pointless. And I know how to shoot, anyway," Alicia smirked, tugging it out of Laura's grasp.<br>"Oh, shut your trap, Spinnet. And it's **Mc**Jefferson, for your information. Quidditch and Netball are completely different, anyway. You might be worse at this sport than you are at Quidditch. That is, if you can count that stupid game as a sport. It's not as if it requires any physical activity in the first place," Laura snickered, squaring up to Alicia.

"No-one wants to hear you run your mouth, Laura. Quidditch is the best sport there is, only an imbercile would bother questioning it. Oh wait!" Angelina laughed.  
>"Yes, because hearing you is the highlight of EVERYONE'S day! And Quidditch is a stupid game, played by stupid people, who are too lazy to get off their fat arses and do anything that requires ACTUAL movement. Running a lap of the pitch and then sitting on a broom for a bit while you throw a pesky little ball around in the air isn't exactly hard, is it?" Laura challenged, crossing her arms and leaning onto her left leg.<br>"Oh, not that hard? Then how come I remember you trying out for the team in second year, and not making it, hmm? And how come I remember having to carry you to the Hospital Wing when you fell off your broom in flying lessons, first year? And how come I remember seeing you burst into tears when I beat you out for chaser? Riddle me that, Laura. Riddle me that," Alicia responded, counting off all of the 'how comes' on her fingers.

Instead of a reply, Laura brought her fist back and punched Alicia right in the eye. Alicia stumbled on impact, and if Angelina and Katie hadn't been there to catch her, she would have fallen back to the floor.  
>"How very DARE you bring that back up!" Laura squeaked, grabbing the position bib and storming away, her head in the air, folllowed by her little posse of wannabe's.<br>"Alicia, are you okay?" Katie asked, slowly lowering her friend to the floor and removing Alicia's hand away from her eye, which was throbbing in pain. As soon as Katie caught a glimpse of the state of her friend's eye, her eyes widened and she paled visibly.  
>"Uh, Ange... We might wanna get Ali to the Hospital Wing... You know, now..." Katie said, her voice trembling. Angelina walked over and gasped when she saw it. It was already bruising, and Alicia's eyes were streaming uncontrollably. Angelina rushed over to Madam Hooch, explained the situation, and assisted Katie in taking Alicia to the Hospital Wing.<br>"I ought to give her credit... Laura McBitcherson can't half pack a punch when she wants to," Alicia joked, walking slowly with her friends inside.

Alicia wasn't allowed to go back to classes that day. When she was dismissed from the Hospital Wing, (or rather dismissed herself, insisting that she was fine) she was given strict instructions to go back up to the common room and rest up. She protested, saying she was perfectly well enough to go back to lessons, but nonetheless, Madame Pomfrey wasn't having it. Alicia admitted defeat and trudged back up to the common room, falling down on one of the big, squashy armchairs. She fell asleep, and was only awoken when she got that unnerving feeling that there was someone watching her. 


End file.
